


Dear Korra

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what Korra did when she was gone for three years after Book 3, but what happened to Asami? </p><p>This Canon AU will take you through Asami's journey. It definitely won't be an easy one, but it'll make her the person that she is today. The confident, intelligent, empathetic, beautiful women that's deeply and truly in love with Korra (which wasn't always evident).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun fanfic that I wrote in a day. Although it's completed, I'll be gradually posting the chapters. 
> 
> The story begins at the end of Book 3 and will take you all the way to the end of Book 4. The majority of the story will take place in the three years after the fight with Zaheer. The story is 13 chapters, so not too long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Korra has been gone for a year and Asami finds herself reflecting on her time without her.

“Start it up!” I yelled to an employee in the driver’s seat of a new model of the Satomobile.

I take a couple of steps back from the hood of the car to watch the engine. “Come on, come on,” I whisper quietly to myself. I had spent the last seven hours working on this new engine and it was finally time to test it out.

There was a low rumbling sound and then it settled into a deep hum. I flash a thumbs up to the employee in the car. “It’s working!” A smile spreads across my face.

This car had been in the works for the last few months and we were reaching our deadline to have a working model for investors to come and see. There were a few hitches along the way, but overall the development went smoothly. Hopefully thousands of them will be roaring down the streets soon, as long as investors like the model, which they should.

“Thanks Mo. You can head home.” Mo removed himself from the seat of the Satomobile and then left the large garage. I was now left alone with the hum of the engine. I go and grab one of the toolboxes from a table and walk towards a plane engine I had been working on for the past month. As I sit down on a stool next to it, I turn my attention away from everything and get lost in tinkering and my own thoughts.

It had been a year since Korra had left. A year of not hearing anything from her. I know that she is going through a lot from what happened with Zaheer, but to not reply to any of my letters. It actually was starting to hurt. I had sent three letters so far and still had not received a reply. I know that I should be understanding, but it still hurts.

* * *

 

**Two Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

_Dear Korra. I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping pretty busy for a while._

* * *

**Four Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

_Dear Korra. Redesigning the city’s infrastructure has gone well. The planning is practically complete and construction has been underway for the past month. It will take years to complete, but the future looks bright. Future Industries is doing much better due to this project and the new Satomobiles are flying off the line. I wish you could be here to see everything._

* * *

**Seven Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

_Dear Korra. I hope you’re doing well. Do you have any idea of when you’ll be returning to Republic City? The past four months of construction have been crazy and the city feels so new. They even replaced Republic City Park and have renamed and redone it to be Avatar Korra Park. It’s really nice and there’s even a big statue of you. It’s nice being able to brag to people and tell them that I’m friends with this magnificent person. I hope to hear from you soon, I miss you._

* * *

 

After working on the engine for half an hour, I rise from the stool and stretch my arms and legs. Maybe I should write another letter. I head over to the desk and grab a pen and some paper and take a seat. I don’t even know where to begin though. Is it even worth writing to her, knowing that she still may never reply. I bring pen to paper and write ‘Dear Korra.’ Finally after a few minutes of having no idea what to write, my thoughts flow and I write a coherent letter.

**A Year Since Korra’s Leaving…**

_Dear Korra. It’s been a year since you left Republic City and so much has changed in the short amount of time. Everyone is doing well and working to make Republic City better, well the whole world better actually. I know you’re not fond of President Raiko, but he is doing some great work lately. There is less crime and just a better feel to the city. I’ve been really busy with Future Industries, but it’s good. It takes my mind off of things that have been worrying me. My father has been sending me letters from prison and I can’t bring myself to reply to them or even read them. They’re just stacked in my office collecting dust. I know you haven’t written any letters to me yet, but know that I’m here for you and always will be. I miss you Korra. Really, I do._

I look at the letter and a heavy feeling enters my chest. I really had missed Korra and I wasn’t sure where all the pain was stemming from. Was I missing my best friend or was there something more to this. I just didn’t know.

After finding an envelope and attaching a stamp, I placed the letter in a mailbox to be sent. I hoped that Korra would reply to this one, but I knew in my gut that she wasn’t going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked the first chapter. This is also my first time writing in 1st person... so it may not be as smooth as some of my other writing.


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Asami meets up with some friends and catches up with them. On top of this Pema and Tenzin have some plans for Asami.

**Seventeen Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

“God dammit,” I say as I pace back and forth in my office. I stop and look Varrick in the eyes. “I’m not going to help Kuvira,” I pause and then continue, “I know she has good intentions, but I’m not sure if she is going about it in the right way. I don’t want to get my company involved.” I continue to look at him and he nods. “I’m sorry Varrick.”

 “It’s fine Asami. I understand. But keep in mind that it’ll never be too late to change your mind. Just contact Zhu Li if you do.” I watch as he struts out of my office and makes his usual grand exit.

 Kuvira had been a guard in Zaofu that had helped protect Korra, but now she had become… a dictator… to be completely truthful. She had been working on reuniting the Earth Kingdom, but not in the best ways. She had the best intentions, but I wasn’t going to get my company entangled in those issues and problems. The company had finally gotten its footing back and there was no way I was going to allow it to fall back down, not as long as I was in charge.

* * *

“Hey Asami,” said Mako in his normal lackluster voice.

“Hey Mako.” I watch as Mako raises from his seat and I bring him in for a tight embrace. “It’s good to finally see you.”

“Same to you.” We had both been so busy. Me working on the city and Future Industries and him working with the police force. He was wearing his uniform now because he was on a lunch break. “So what have you been up to?”

“Oh the normal. Just trying to fix everything that I can.” I smile at him, knowing that he understands what I mean. “How about you?”

“I have a new assignment, so I think this will be the last time we can meet up for a while.”

“Really?! Well good luck with that. I know you’ll do great.”

“Thanks Asami. You know, I’m glad that our past hasn’t caused any problems with our friendship.”

“Me too.” Mako and I had a really complicated past, which actually involved Korra. “Hey, has Korra contacted you?”

“No she hasn’t. You?”

“No.”

“Don’t worry Asami. She’s strong and she’ll be back before we know it.” He tries to reassure me, but I can hear the lack of confidence in his voice.

“I know. I’m just worried. Mako you didn’t see her after Zaheer, but I did. I took care of her the whole time until she left to the South. And she wasn’t in a good place. I’m just really worried.”

“I know Asami. I am too, but we have to trust her and have faith in her. That’s what she’d want. She wouldn’t want us worrying over her. We need to just continue on.”

“Yeah. You’re right, thanks Mako.”

“No problem Asami.” I watch as he looks at his watch. “I gotta go. I’ll see you again, eventually.”

We both get up from our seats and give one another a hug. “Be safe Mako.” We part and he leaves to return to his shift. I still cared deeply for Mako, but not romantically. Just as close friends.

* * *

I’ve been living at the Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his family ever since Korra had left. It just felt more like home than the Sato Mansion. My free time consisted of playing with Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. It was great seeing the kids so carefree and living their lives. I knew that if I needed a good distraction from everything else going on in my life, that this was where I needed to be.

“Hey Asami, why don’t you have a boyfriend?” Meelo looked up at me with his big round blue eyes.

“I-I just don’t Meelo.”

“Want to be mine pretty lady?!” Meelo has always been outgoing and confident. I give a little laugh and kneel down to be eye level with him.

“Maybe in the future.” I put a hand to his short brown hair and give it a ruffle.

“Asami, can I speak to you?” I turn to look back at Pema who was standing in the doorway. I smile at her and walk towards her.

“Yeah, what’s up Pema?”

“I’m a bit concerned about you. You haven’t taken a day for yourself in god knows how long and it’s starting to show.” Pema was always caring and truthful. What she said about me was true. I hadn’t taken a day off from work in so long and there were dark half circles under my eyes that even my makeup skills couldn’t cover. “Tenzin and I have talked and we both agree that you need to have a night out for yourself. Kya said that she’d bring you out. So please say yes and go get ready right now.”

“Uhh… Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think that’s the best idea. I still have work I need to finish and I’ve already spent enough time playing with the kids.”

“Asami, I was trying to be polite. It’s now an order. Go get yourself fixed up for a night out. You better be ready when Kya comes and gets you.” Pema turned and walked back into the temple.

I knew that there was no fighting with Pema when she’d made up her mind. I mean she had to raise four totally crazy airbenders. This woman had a backbone made of steel.

I go into the temple and into my room. I end up changing into a black pantsuit romper that’s sleeveless. I put on some gold earrings and a statement necklace. After that I slip on a pair of bright red heels. I fix up my makeup and tie my hair into a high ponytail. I guess I’ll try to have some fun tonight.

I hear a light knock on my door. “Come in.”

I hear the door slide open and Kya enters. “Hey Asami. You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 


	3. Inner Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Asami joins Kya for a fun night out, but there are a few surprises in store.

“You look good tonight dear.”

“Thanks Kya. So do you.” Kya was wearing a blue oversized tank top that showed a peak of her black sports bra through the sides and black jeans. The outfit was something Korra would wear. Anytime Korra had the chance to show off her toned arms she would. Korra hadn’t replied to the letter I had sent her. But I knew that would happen anyways.

“Hey you okay?”

“Ah yeah. Just lost in thought. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. But we’re here.” We had been walking in downtown and were now standing in front of a club. I had never seen it before, but it had a line outside. Kya skipped the line and walked straight to the bouncer. “Hey there Roku.”

“Kya! Long time no see! Go right ahead in.” The large man with the long beard removed the barrier and let the two of us in. Kya went in first and I followed.

We were welcomed by the loud bass that could be felt through my whole body. I glanced around to see neon signs and tons of people. Many were on the dancefloor and some were around that sitting at tables. The only thing that was different from a usual club was that there were mainly women. When I say mainly, I mean like ninety percent women.

“Kya… did you bring me to a gay club?”

“Hell yeah I did! These are way more fun than other clubs in Republic City. Plus I thought you could do with the change of scenery since you’re surrounded by mainly men at work.” She flashed me a smile and then showed me to the bar. I end up taking a seat on one of the tall stools and order a beer. Kya left me pretty quickly to go dance with some ladies that she seemed to already know.

I sat there for quite some time taking in everything. This was definitely a new experience for me, but it wasn’t bad. I loved to learn new things about Republic City and I was definitely learning now.

“I didn’t think this place would be somewhere a Sato would come to.” I turn my head to the side to look at the person speaking.

“J-Jin…”

“Hey there boss.” Jin smiled at me. She was an employee at Future Industries. She had been working pretty closely with me on some new ideas to make the Satomobile engines more fuel efficient.

“Um… Hey.” I finally say.

“You look nice tonight.” She says as she takes the stool next to me, our knees touching slightly.

“You do too.” Jin’s wearing a short black skirt and a white crop top with bright blue heels.

“Well thanks boss. So what brings you here tonight?” I could see Jin lean in a bit closer, but I don’t move away.

“You know Kya right?” I ask her.

“Yeah, Aang’s daughter?”

“Ah yeah.” I point to her on the dance floor. “I came with her.”

“Oh, so… you’re not really interested in the people here then?”

I look at her with a surprised look. Her long black hair was so cute and her eyes were a beautiful golden brown color. I bite my lower lip without knowing. “I-I don’t know.”

I see Jin’s eyebrow raise and she smiles at me. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re just some rich straight girl exploring the other side?”

“What?” I ask with surprise in my voice.

“It’s simple, are you straight Asami?”

I had never actually been asked this before. I mean I had only dated men in my past, but was I against dating women. I knew I found them attractive, but would I date them. “I don’t know actually.” I say without thinking.

After I said that Jin placed her hand on my thigh. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

I look at her hand and then back at her. “No.”

She then slides her hand up my thigh. “How about now?”

“Ah.. Um…” Jin removes her hand as I stutter with my words.

“Sorry Boss, I was just playing with you.” She got up and grabbed my hand. “Want to dance?”

Before I even have a chance to say yes or to decline I feel myself being dragged to the dancefloor. At first it’s fun just swaying my hips side to side and feeling the music. Forgetting about work. Forgetting about Korra. As each song went by, I could feel Jin getting closer and closer. Until her hands were placed on my hips. I didn’t stop her and we continued to dance.

Jin was a bit shorter than myself and when I looked over her head I saw Kya staring at me. She quickly gave me a thumbs up and a smile when she knew we had made eye contact. At this, I blushed and tilted my head down to try to hide it. But this just made it worse.

Jin slipped her hands around my waist and pulled me in. She raised her head and brought her lips to my ear. “Why are you blushing Boss?” After she says this she places a light kiss right on my neck beneath my ear. I quickly separate our bodies.

“What..What are you doing?”

Jin just looks at me. “To be truthful, I’m trying to seduce my ridiculously attractive and sexually confused boss.”

My jaw drops. “I’m not sexually confused.” I turn quickly, trying to hide the confusion and maybe pain on my face and walk out of the club. Why did I feel so guilty? Why was Korra running through my mind? Why has any of this happened?

After I leave I walk back to the docks and take a boat back to Air Temple Island. Once in my room I strip off my romper and jump into bed. Fuck. Tears fall from my eyes and I cry myself to sleep.


	4. Gear Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: It's easy to avoid people, unless they're your employees. How will Asami do when confronted with Jin?

I wake early in the morning and leave Air Temple Island. I hoped to miss seeing Kya or Pema and I luckily did. They were probably still sleeping. When I arrive to Future Industries I look at my schedule. No… I have a session with Jin today to talk about the engines. I try to go through my day as normal, but the thought stays in the back of my mind. Constantly reminding me that I have to see her again.

Six finally rolls around and there is a light knock on my door. “Come in.” In comes Jin holding a rolled up piece of blue paper, probably having a new engine design on it.

“Hey Boss.” Although she had always called me Boss, this time it sounded and felt different. I motion towards the open seat in front of the desk and she takes her place. She unrolls the paper and places it in front of me. “So I did this last night, umm, after we met.”

Shit, she brought it up. I clear my throat. “Okay.” I take a look at the new design. The engine was designed to be smaller, but still have the same amount of horse power as engines 25% larger than it. “This looks good. We should try to make a prototype.”

“Really?!” Jin’s voice had so much excitement in it.

“Yes. This meeting is actually my last for today. You want to go down to the garage and look at some of the engines. There are some things I think you can implement on this design that I’ve done with some of the engines down there.”

“Sure, let’s go.” We walk to the elevator and head down to the basement. We finally arrive after a very awkward and silent elevator ride. I walk over to one of the smaller engines I had been working on and point at it.

“See these cylinders, I think these would work best.” I then walk over to a different engine and spin it around. “This charge pipe and turbocharger should be useful as well.” I look at the four remaining engines and walk Jin over to the very last one. I place my finger on one of the valves. “You should check these valves as well.”

Jin nods and smiles at me. “Thanks Boss.”

“No problem. This is what I’m supposed to do.”

“Boss?”

“Yeah Jin?”

“I wanted to apologize for last night. I probably shouldn’t have been so forward with you.” I clench my jaw and stand in silence to allow her to continue. “I was caught off guard seeing you there and I guess I didn’t know how to react. I-I’m actually interested in you. I had been since I first met you, but I didn’t know if you’d be interested in me.”

I look at the petite woman in front of me, unclenching my jaw. “I’m sorry as well. I overreacted. But I’m you’re boss. And that’s how it will stay. I’m sorry Jin.” I turn around before hearing an answer and head towards the elevator.

“Wait… Asami!” I stop dead in my tracks. That was the first time Jin had ever said my name. When she first met me, she had called me Miss Sato and then it changed to Boss. I’m not brave enough to turn around. I hear light footsteps walk towards me and a hand grasp my shoulder and turn me around. My eyes meet hers and my breath gets caught in my throat. We’re so close, too close.

“Jin…” I practically whisper.

After those words leave my lips, I feel a light touch against my lips. It’s there for only a short amount of time, but long enough for me to feel her warmth. “Jin… plea-” Before I can stop her, she places another kiss to my lips, but this time not as gently. I can feel her full lips against my ruby red ones. I stiffen at first, but without even thinking I return the kiss. A shiver is sent down my back as I feel her tongue graze my lips. Soon I feel her teeth take my lower lip and she hums. She releases my lip and separates us.

I watch as Jin presses the button of the elevator and gets in. Just before the doors are closed, she says in a husky voice, “I’ll see you tomorrow Asami.”

What just happened? Did I just kiss my employee? On top of that, did I just kiss a woman?


	5. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Asami and Jin do the thing.

**Eighteen Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

For the next five weeks Jin and I secretly date. I still wasn’t ready to come out as bisexual, but she understood. Jin was a kind and intelligent woman. Although she was a great listener, I still couldn’t bring myself to talk to her about my parents, or much of my past really. We also hadn’t slept together yet. Jin told me that she’d wait for me to be ready. We had gotten close many times, but something always seemed to hold me back.

I was on the top floor in my office when I heard the door knock. It was almost midnight and I had sent all of the staff home. It must be Jin. “Come in,” I call out.

The door opens and there standing in all her beauty is Jin. “Hey you,” I say as I get out of my seat and stroll over to her to bring her into a tight embrace. “How was your day?”

Jin places a light kiss against my cheek. “It was good. The prototype is done.”

“That’s great! We should celebrate,” I whisper. I tilt my head down and bring our lips together. I’m embraced by the familiar taste of coffee. Jin lives off of coffee, drinking three to four cups a day. I part my lips and slip my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues spiral together and I hum into her mouth.

Jin’s hands are everywhere. They run along my back, my hips, my arms, my shoulders, everywhere. I soon feel a tug as my blouse is untucked from my pencil skirt and is pulled over my head. Then the zipper of my skirt is undone and I slip out of it. I bring my hands to Jin’s dress shirt and begin to unbutton it from the top down. She then shrugs herself out of it. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her lips to mine. She just tastes so good.

I let my hands wander down from her shoulders, grasping her small breasts. I can hear her groan as I massage them in my hands. I free my hands from her breasts and slide my hands slowly down her flat stomach to the silver button of her dress pants. I unbutton it and allow the pants to fall to the ground. Jin shakes her feet from them and begins to push me backwards.

I feel my cold desk against the back of my thighs. I lift myself up and sit on the cool surface, a strong contrast to the warmth that I’m feeling everywhere else. Jin’s hands grab the clasp of my bra and unhook it. I lower my shoulders and allow the straps to slide down my arms and then throw it to the side. After doing this, I feel Jin take a step back and separate our lips. “You’re absolutely stunning Asami.”

My body is already flushed, but I can feel even more warmth spread through my cheeks and center. “J-Jin… I think I’m ready.”

“That’s good. Cause I don’t think I could hold back after seeing you like this.” I watch as Jin unclasps her bra and slides her panties off. I bite my lower lip and begin to slide off my own panties. Jin watches as they slip down my legs and fall to the floor in front of me. She takes a step forward and spreads my legs, placing herself snuggly between them

Our lips meet and I’m in absolute bliss. Our bodies are flushed together, I can feel her stiffened nipples against my larger breasts and my breathing gets heavier. Jin leaves my lips and I let a slight whimper out. Her lips return, but this time to nibble my earlobe.

After a moment, she moves her way down my neck, feathering light kisses along the way. She reaches my breasts and kisses around the stiffened nipple and she massages the other breast in a free hand. Jin takes my nipple into her mouth and lets out a long sigh. Her warmth surrounds me and I can feel the wetness below growing. I let out a loud and long moan as she takes my nipple between her teeth.

Her free hand leaves the small of my back and glides across my hip and to the front of me, just above where I need her. Her hand moves slowly down and meets my stiffened bud. She rubs downward and slides her hand along my folds, meeting their wetness.

“You’re so wet,” she breaths against my breast.

“Jin, please.”

Jin returns to my bud and circles it with two fingers. After doing that for a bit, she releases my breast from her mouth and lowers herself to her knees. She then slides my legs onto her shoulders and pulls me slightly forward. Jin’s mouth meets my lower lips and a moan escapes me. My body shivers as she works her tongue to my opening. At the same time as this, she’s holding my hips and preventing me from thrusting into her. She slides her tongue past my opening and inside of me. I can feel her entering and exiting in a fluid motion. She starts off slow, but gradually increases the speed as she can feel me getting closer.

As I’m about to come, she removes her tongue and moves it to my bud. She licks and sucks it. As I’m focused on that I’m caught off guard as she slips two fingers into me. My walls tighten around her fingers as she thrusts in and out. With only one arm holding my hips back, I’m free to thrust into Jin, feeling her fully.

My body finally reaches its climax and my head flings back. My back arches and loud moans are released. “J-Jin,” I yell as I hit the climax's peak. Jin continues to finger me and lick me as I come down from my high. My toes uncurl and my muscles relax. Jin has risen from her knees and is holding me up.

“That was amazing,” I say, still trying to catch my breath.

I watch as she wipes my wetness from her mouth with the back of her hand and then brings our lips together. I can taste myself on her lips. It’s salty, but sweet at the same time. I moan into her mouth and can feel myself becoming aroused again.

Without breaking our kiss, I push Jin a few steps back and stand from my desk. I push her towards the black leather couch in my office and sit her down, breaking our kiss. I stand still and stare at her in awe, her skin is pale, but still darker than my own. Her small breasts are firm and well shaped with dark pink nipples. Her hair is mussed, but still looks beautiful.

I do my best to keep my composure and slowly straddle the beautiful woman. She looks at me and can sense my hesitation. “Don’t worry. I know you’ll do fine.” Her voice is husky and oh so sexy. I bring our lips together and grip her tousled hair into one of my hands. I give it a light tug and she moans deeply.

My free hand roams across her body and finally rests upon one of her breasts. I begin to twirl my finger around the hardened nipple and give it a few flicks every now and again, each time eliciting a groan from Jin. I break from her lips and trail kisses down her chin to her neck. Once there I bite, hard enough to leave a mark, but not to cause too much pain. “Asami…” she gasps.

Just hearing my name come from her mouthy in such a breathy tone spurs me to do better and continue. I trail kisses down from her neck to between her breasts and then down to her navel. I pass where she needs me and kiss her inner thighs. I leave little nips and lick my way closer to her center. “Asami, come…. on.”

She doesn’t have to ask me twice. I bring my tongue to her folds and glide my tongue upwards. The taste is new to me. It's slightly sweet, but also salty at the same time. It's definitely not off putting, but surprising.

After a few strokes up and down her folds, I bring my lips to her sensitive bud and begin to suck. While I do that I take one finger and massage her lower lips and opening. Finally I enter Jin. I feel her wetness and walls clench around my finger. I curl it up and she moans loudly. I stroke her and I can feel her thrusting into me. Both of her hands are tangled into my hair, holding me in place. “Add… another…” she gasps.

I add a second finger and thrust faster into her, soon finding a constant pace. Her walls clench around my fingers and a wave of liquid comes out of her as her body tenses. I can feel her fingers grasp my hair tightly and pull hard, but the pain is worth it. Her back arches against the back of the couch and quiet moans are released from Jin. I continue to work her until her climax is over. Her body finally relaxes and her grasp in my hair is loosened.

“You sure… you haven’t done this… before?” Jin gasps.


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Asami finds out some very upsetting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some comments about Korrasami and endgame stuff. I just want to remind you that Asami is exploring her sexuality and doesn't even know if Korra is bisexual or not, so try not to take this as Asami cheating on Korra or something. 
> 
> In my mind I always saw Asami learning about her sexuality, while Korra was gone learning about herself and recovering.

**Twenty Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

“Jin! Don’t you dare walk away from me! We’re not done talking!” I watch as Jin walks out of my office. I fall to my knees on the brink of tears. She’s gone, left me. Just like everyone else in my life, she left. First my mother, then my father, then Korra. Everyone I allow to be close to me leaves.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Earlier…**

“What are you saying?” I ask Varrick over the telephone. 

“You heard what I said. I overheard Kuvira talking and she said that she’s payed off your ‘girlfriend.’ She said that it was revenge for you not joining her.”

“Y-you can’t be serious. Are you saying that nothing was real between us. Jin was playing me the whole time?!”

“I’m sorry Asami, but yes.” This can’t be real. I don’t even know what to think anymore. The past three months couldn’t have been a lie. It was real. I need to talk to Jin.

“Thanks for telling me Varrick. Ah, I have to go deal with some things now.”

“You do that Asami. Good luck.”

I end the call with Varrick and page my assistant. “Tell Jin that I need to see her in my office now.”

“Yes, Miss Sato. Right away,” said my assistant, Ursa.

After a couple of minutes there was a light knock on the door. The familiar knock that Jin always did. “Come in.” My voice was cold without even meaning to be. I’m overwhelmed and still so confused with what Varrick had said.

“Hey babe, what’s up? You usually don’t call me up like this.”

I look at her. “Please take a seat.”

I watch as she furrows her brow, she definitely can feel the tense atmosphere of the room. It’s stifling. She takes the seat across from me, my desk between us. “Babe what’s wrong?”

“What do you know about Kuvira?” I couldn’t bring myself to ask her the real question quite yet. Although I had a bad gut feeling when I saw Jin’s eyes widen for just a moment and leave my eyes.

“She’s uniting the Earth Kingdom.” Jin doesn’t say anything further.

I look at her. “I need you to be honest. I’ve heard something very terrible recently.” I pause as my voice catches in my throat. I power through and finally ask her. “Is Kuvira paying you to date me?” I look at Jin and can feel tears already welling up in my eyes.

“Heh, so you found out. Who’d tell you, Bolin or someone?” Her voice was so different. It was cold, harsh, unforgiving.

“W-why aren’t you denying this? I… How… why…” I couldn’t complete any of my thoughts.

“I can’t believe you fell for this for so long. Kuvira found me after you denied Varrick’s offer. She said she’d pay me thousands of yuans and that I’d have a guaranteed position on her research team next to Baatar Jr. I’d be set for life.”

“Y-you…”

“You’re naive Asami. You fell so fast for me that it actually was hard. I felt bad for you, I pitied you. You’re lonely, overworked, broken. The only thing about you that is worth anything is your money, but you give it to the needy. You volunteer and donate to charities. You try to fix everything, when you’re the one that needs fixing. You try to make yourself feel like a good person, but you’re not.” Jin rose from her seat. “Oh wait, I forgot. You’re good in bed though, at least there’s one thing that’s good, right?”

“J-jin.”

“You’re pathetic Asami.” Jin walked to the door and opened it.

“Jin! Don’t you dare walk away from me! We’re not done talking!” I yell as she continues to walk out. I fall to my knees. The tears are so close to falling. Why are things like this always happening to me.

I raise to my feet and I can feel my whole body shaking. I go to my liquor cabinet and grab a new bottle of vodka. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t stop myself. I need this pain to end, to disappear, just like everything and everyone else in my life. I put my lips onto the bottle and drink. The burning sensation slides down my throat. I almost cough, but stop myself by drinking more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the plot twist...


	7. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Asami struggles with Jin's betrayal.

“Ugh..” I reach my hand to the back of my neck and rub. I’m so sore. I roll off of the couch and see the empty bottle of vodka on the ground. Fuck. Did I really drink that much. Shit!

I run into the bathroom that’s connected to my office and rush to the toilet. I heave violently. This continues for a couple minutes, but finally comes to an end. I slowly stand up and wash my face. When I look into the mirror, it’s like seeing a different person. My hair is a mess. It’s disheveled, just like my makeup. My skin is paler than usual, with a bit of a green tinge.

I walk out of the bathroom to grab some clothes to change into. Luckily I spend so much time in my office that I have clothes and a full bathroom. I guess Jin was right, I am overworked. I pretty much live here.

I take a steaming hot shower and the headache I have is throbbing, but it’s nothing compared to how I feel. My heart feels like it was ripped from my chest as a knife was stabbed into my back. I change into my clothes and do my hair and makeup. At least I look somewhat presentable now.

I leave the office and see Ursa sitting at her desk. I walk up to her and she looks up. “Oh, good morning Miss Sato. I didn’t know you were here already.”

“I spent the night Ursa… Please cancel all my appointments and tell them that I’m not feeling well.”

“Yes, Miss Sato.”

“Thank you.”

I leave Future Industries and take my motorcycle for a drive. I weave my way through the other cars and drive around the city for hours until finally stopping. I don’t know why or how I ended up here, but I’m at Avatar Korra Park. I park my bike and walk toward the large statue at the center.

I look at the familiar face, the familiar body, my bestfriend. I miss her, more than ever. I want her here. I want to feel her arms around me. To hear her voice. I miss her so much.

I sit down for hours. I just sit there, staring at the statue. I have no idea why I’m sitting in front of Korra of all people. I don’t know why when I’m feeling down and broken that I end up here. I don’t know anything anymore. Jin was right, I am pathetic. I am broken. I am worthless.

I finally rise to my feet and return to my motorcycle. I then drive to the docks and catch the last ferry to Air Temple Island. I hadn’t been there in some time, but that’s where I needed to be now.

* * *

When I got there I walk up the long staircase and enter the temple. I walk into the kitchen hoping to see anyone there, but it’s quiet. They must already be asleep.

My feet carry me to Kya’s room. Without even knocking I slide the door open and enter her room. Kya shuffles in her bed and rubs her eyes. “Asami?”

I can’t stop them. The tears pour out of  my eyes and I find myself falling apart on the floor of Kya’s bedroom. She quickly jumps from her bed and pulls me into a tight embrace.

“It’s okay honey. It’s okay,” she soothes. We stay there until my tears began to slow. Kya staying with me the whole time rubbing my back and saying soothing words. Comforting me.

“K-Kya.” I finally get out as my sobbing stops.

“What’s wrong dear?”

“J-Jin left me.” Kya was the only one that knew that I was seeing her and the only one that I could think of to come see at this point.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“NO, it’s not okay. Jin never liked me. It was all a lie!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that Kuvira payed her off this entire time. Nothing was real. Lies upon lies upon lies. That’s what it was.” I could feel the tears starting to return and it took all of my energy to hold them back.

“No…” Kya’s voice was quiet.

“I-I don’t know what to do. My life just always seems to fall apart right when I think it’s coming back together.”

“It’ll be okay. I know it’s hard to think that right now, but it will.”

“Kya…”

“Yes dear?”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll always be here for you Asami. Always.”

“Thank you, really.”


	8. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Asami tries to cope and solve her own issues, but not in the best ways.

**Twenty-Two Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

“Anotherrrrrrr please, dear b-bartender.” I raise my empty glass and wave it at the bartender.

“I think you’ve had enough Miss.”

“Who aaarrrre you to tell me I-I’ve hadddd enough!” *hic*

“Come on man, give her one more.” I look up to see a handsome young man in a fitted suit. He was tall and tan with blond hair. I watched as he took a seat next to me. “I’m Jet.”

“I’mmm Assaammi.”

“Nice to meet you Asami. To be quite frank Asami, right when I saw you walk into this bar you took my breath away.”

“Dawwwww, t-that’s soo sweet of you to sayyyy.”

“You want to come back to my place tonight?”

“I-I’d love to.” I got up, but lost my balance, before I knew it I was in Jet’s arms.

“Be careful now.” He flashed a striking smile at me and led me out of the bar. We went back to his place, which wasn’t too far. In my drunken state, we had sex. Sex wasn’t anything to me anymore. There was no emotional attachment, It was just a distraction.

This routine had become normal to me. I got drunk after a long shift, found someone to go have sex with and then went back to my office.

This was all I could do. I couldn’t handle nights alone or sober. I would be lost in my thoughts and the pain would envelop me. It was just better to forget, to let go of everything, at least for a little bit. During the day I would immerse myself in my work and think about nothing else. I was a mess and I knew it.


	9. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Clarity comes to Asami. She finally begins the long journey back to the strong woman that she truly is.

**Twenty-Four Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

Two years. Two fucking years since she left and still not a single word. I sat in my office late at night with a half empty bottle of wine next to me. I had a stack of papers that I had to get through by tomorrow morning, but my mind was elsewhere. 

I end up pulling an all nighter, but complete the paperwork. I’m still a mess, but not as much as I was. Kya helped me through it. I gradually stopped going to the bars and ended up going to Air Temple Island during nights and Kya made sure that I stayed. I began a more normal routine of trying to sleep during the night and working during the day. These all nighters happened less and less. To be truthful, I don’t even know how many people I slept with. I don’t even remember their names or what they even looked like. That’s how bad I was.

I’m getting over Jin. I will resent her forever, but I’m healing. Slowly, but steadily.

**Twenty-Six Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

“Miss Sato, you have a letter.” Must be another one from my dad. I go over to Ursa and take it from her hands. I look down to see an unfamiliar handwriting. It’s from the Southern Water Tribe!

I quickly go into my office and open the letter.

_ Dear Asami, I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never know what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand. _

Korra. Finally, Korra. I could feel a slight tug at my heart. It was pain and relief at the same time. Even though she was struggling, I knew she was also healing, just like me. She wrote to me. She didn’t write to anyone else. She cares. I understand you Korra. I really do.

I grab a piece of paper and pen and begin to scribble a letter. I soon crumple it up and throw it into the trash. This happens over and over. It takes me six tries to finally write a coherent letter.

_ Dear Korra. I’m so happy to hear from you. It doesn’t matter how long it took you to send a letter, I’m just glad that you have. It’s good that you can get around. I’m sorry to hear about the visions and hopefully Katara can continue to help you. I want to let you know, you’re not alone. I’m here for you and always will be. Korra, I love you and miss you. _

I fold the letter and place it into the envelope. I stick a stamp on it and give it to Ursa to send. “You need to make sure that this gets safely to the Southern Water Tribe. It’s very important.”

“Yes Miss Sato.”

It was weird for me after receiving the letter from Korra. I felt at ease and my worries subsiding. I drank very little and my routine was returning to normal. I might even say that I was happy. Maybe admitting my feelings for Korra fixed that, maybe it was just knowing that Korra was okay.  I didn’t receive a letter from her, which worried me. But at least I knew that I wasn’t lying to myself anymore.


	10. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Asami finally confronts her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the writing will follow Book 4

**Thirty-Four Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

“Asami, you came.” I looked at him, sitting across from me. His hair grey, his face and body thin, worn. 

“I came to return these.” I slide the large stack of letters towards him. His eyes downcast.

“You never opened them.” I could feel the pain in his voice.

“Stop writing me. I never want to see or hear from you again.” I get up ready to leave.

“Please, just let me say one thing, then I'll never contact you again.” He was desperate. I stood still, trying not to break down. Finally I take a deep breath and return to the seat. It’s so hard. I can’t even look him in the eyes.

“I can't forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done. And I never expect you to forgive me. I tore our family apart, and destroyed our good name. But in a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on that makes me smile.” I can’t do this, I can’t. My composure is slipping. I can feel the tears. I turn my head to avoid him even more. “I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created.”

A tear breaks away and rolls down my face. I can’t let him see me like this. I raise from my seat quickly and without looking at him I sprint out of the visiting room. I just can’t do this.

**Thirty-Five Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

I can’t believe I’m back here. I sit down in the same seat that I had fled from a month ago. I wait and after a couple of minutes I see him. My father. He takes a seat across from me, looking, I guess, happy.

“You came back.”

“When I first came here, it was because I wanted to tell you face to face that I never wanted to see or hear from you again. I wanted my words to hurt you so that you would know how you hurt me.” I let out a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry.” As I looked into his eyes, I could see the little bit of happiness fade from his eyes.

“But when I saw you, it wasn't anger I felt. It was sadness. You tainted our past and destroyed our future together.”

“I want to make amends.”

“I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try.” I reach down into the bag that is next to me and take out the board and place it onto the table.

“I thought we could play some Pai Sho. Like we used to.” Right as I said that a smile spread across his lips. This may be hard, but I think I can do this. We can do this.

“Nothing ... would make me happier.”


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Asami finally meets Korra again after three very long years.

**Thirty-Six Months Since Korra’s Leaving…**

It’s officially been three years. Three years apart from Korra and only receiving one letter from her. But at least it was one. She hadn’t replied to my last letter that I sent her. I hoped so much that I didn’t make the wrong decision in sending it to her and putting my feelings out there.

“Miss Sato. You have a phone call from Air Temple Island. They’re on hold on Line 1.”

“Thank you Ursa.”

“Future Industries, this is Asami. How may I help you?” I hated saying this spiel, but I had to.

“Hey Asami.” My heart stopped. It stopped along with my breathing and everything else. I swear the world stopped spinning at this very moment.

“K-Korra?” I finally say.

“Hey you.” A smile spread across my face. It really was Korra and she was here in Republic City. After three years, she was finally here.

“Hey.” I couldn’t say anymore. I tried, but nothing came out.

“I’m back and I was wondering if you were free to meet. I already invited Mako to meet too. Obviously Bolin can’t meet up.” I heard a slight giggle on the other line.

“Eh yeah. I can meet whenever. Just let me know and I’ll cancel anything I have at that time.”

“Okay. I’ll send the information to Ursa. I can’t wait to see you Asami.”

“Same Korra.” I hear the other line hang up. I was finally going to see Korra again.

* * *

Why did I have to come so early. I sit in the sitting area near the entrance of the restaurant and browse the magazines. Hmmm, the logo of Future Industries catches my eye and I pick up that magazine. Nothing too special, just praising the company for avoiding bankruptcy and getting back to the top. Future Industries was doing so well now and to be truthful, my life had turned around. I finally was me again.

“I hope you haven't been waiting long.” I turn to the familiar voice and see Korra. I try to hold in my excitement.

“Only three years,” I joke, or is it too soon. I rise from my seat and stride towards Korra with open arms. I slide my arms around her neck and pull her in as closely as possible. When I inhale, the familiar scent of Korra hits me and I feel at peace. She’s safe and here in my arms. I feel her arms slide up against my sides and her hands clenched together near the top of my back. God is this perfect. I feel her rest her head on my shoulder and squeeze me tightly. “It's so good to see you again.”

“You too.” As Korra says this she releases me from the hug. I wish time could have just stopped then and there.

I back away from Korra and bring a hand to touch her short locks. Her hair is now in a messy bob and it’s absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time. “And I'm loving the hair.”

I watch for Korra’s reaction and I couldn’t have asked for a better one. She takes her hair and twirls it with a couple fingers, as she does this, her cheeks flush red. She’s so cute. I can’t handle this. “Thanks. You're looking snazzy as always.” Did she just say snazzy? I try my best to hold in my laughter, but a little bit escapes. I look at her and try to regain my composure.

“Come on. Mako got us a table at the restaurant.”

I watch as Korra runs into Mako’s arms and gives him a hug. It’s different from ours though. Their arms wrapped around one another and the hug only lasted a short amount of time, unlike my hug with Korra. I slide into the booth and Korra does the same. Although it was only supposed to be Mako, Korra and I, Wu was with us. I watch as he tries flirting with Korra, but gets quickly shut down.

I decide to ask Mako about him and why he’s here. I lean in and whispered, “I thought it was going to be the three of us.”

“Sorry, but I couldn't ditch him. But he promised to be on his best behavior,” he whispers back.

“Hey, pop into the Avatar State for me. I want to see your eyes glow.” I watch as Wu leans in towards Korra.

“What? No!” It was evident that Korra was annoyed by Wu’s actions, but luckily by her being defensive he backed off a bit.

I turn to look at Korra. “So can you go into the Avatar State again? I was worried when you told me you couldn't.”

“Wait, when did she tell you she couldn't? What’s going on with you two?”

We both glance at one another, but Korra speaks up first. “I wrote to Asami while I was away. I asked her not to tell you. I'm sorry.”

“Well, why didn't you ever write to me? Or Bolin?”

“I don't know. I guess ... I didn't know what to say.”

“‘Hello’ would have been nice.” I watch as Mako slumps in his seat and crosses his arms. I knew he’d be frustrated when he found out, but he’d get over it soon enough.

“I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, but I'm back now. And I wanna know everything about what's been going on with you two.” Korra was more upbeat and trying to change the mood.

“Well, I kind of have some big news. I went to visit my father for the first time. He had been writing me letters and I guess I finally felt ready to try and forgive him,” I share with them.

“You sure you can trust him? He might just be manipulating you again.” I heard the concern in her voice, but frustration built up in me.

“You think I don't know what my own father is capable of?” I was scared by the anger in my voice. I didn’t want to be mad at Korra, especially since this was the first time seeing each other in so long. But she had no right.

“No, I didn't mean-”

I interrupt her before she can finish. “You don't get to disappear for three years and then act like you know what's best for me!”

“It's not like I planned to be gone for that long, I wanted to come back, but I never felt ready until now.” Once Korra said that, I felt a tinge of guilt for snapping at her. I knew it would be hard seeing her again and that we weren’t going to be at the same place that we were before, but I didn’t know it would be this hard.

Korra and I didn’t get a chance to speak much after this. The lunch went all down hill when Wu was kidnapped in the bathroom. We were forced to chase them down in my car, but would eventually lose them by following a decoy van. Luckily Korra did this new Avatar thing where she can sense where people are by touching spirit vines. It’s pretty cool to be truthful. Once we arrived at the train station, we jumped onto the train that Wu was on and began the fight that I am in now.

I stood there on the train, the metal of it being bent towards me. As it nears, I take a few steps backwards and look at Korra. As soon as I do this, I know we’re going to have to jump.

“Jump!” yelled Korra. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and butterflies hit my stomach as we fall towards the ground. I'm not sure if it's from the free fall or having Korra's arm wrapped around me. 

Korra airbends a shell of air to cushion the landing. I feel the impact of the hard ground and roll. I quickly rise to my feet and survey the area, the coast is clear. I look around to see that Mako was on his feet, but Korra and Wu were still on the ground. I run to Korra and Mako goes to Wu.

I reach my hand out and help her to her feet. “Not exactly what I imagined for our first day back together,” she said as she rose to her feet.

“But it was kind of like old times. Except for the getting on each other's nerves part.” To be truthful, it was pretty fun. I hadn’t gotten to do anything like this in a long long time.

“Actually, that is like old times for me and Korra,” Mako joked.

“I'm sorry things got so tense earlier,” Korra apologizes.

“It's all right. I guess after being apart for three years, there's bound to be a bit of an adjustment period.” I look at her and smile.

“Yeah, but it's great to have you back.” Even Mako was smiling now.

“There's no place else I'd rather be.” Korra reaches out and wraps her arms around me and then Mako wraps us into a big hug. In all honesty, I wish that Mako had not joined the hug and just let his ex-girlfriends have some time alone.


	12. Geniuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Kuvira's attack has begun. Will everyone make it out safely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. It's literally just tons of Asami moments from Book 4 and the reactions and thoughts she may have had at those times. It's sloppy and messy and I struggled to write it... but whatever...
> 
> Also, only one more chapter left. I'll be posting it later today!!

“Dammit!” This hummingbird suit is such a pain in my ass. We have Kuvira breathing down our necks, ready to attack us any day from now and I’m here and I can’t even get this god forsaken suit to work. I haven’t even been with Korra alone since she’s gotten back.

“Varrick! Stop singing!” On top of everything I need to be working with a man that tried to steal my company. At this rate I may start drinking again.

* * *

As if I wasn’t already stressed, the next day Kuvira showed up at the front door of Republic City. The fucking mad geniuses made a 25-foot tall mecha suit, that runs on spirit vine energy. If these hummingbird suits don’t work, then we have no chance against her.

Later in that day, I watched as Kuvira displayed her power. With just a single blast she was able to destroy two naval boats easily. This suit wasn’t going to be taken down easily. Air support would really be needed.

As we worked on the suits, the others returned from their first encounter with Kuvira and had also gotten Baatar Jr. I'm not really sure how, but they did.

Although we tried to negotiate with Kuvira, her need to unite the Earth Kingdom overshadowed her love for Baatar Jr. She showed no mercy and tried to kill us all, destroying the factory and all of the suits. Well not all of them, just the majority of the functioning ones...

“Not all of them were destroyed," I say to the team. "There are the prototypes back at my office. If we can get those ready to fly, we'll at least be able to offer a little air support.” I try to sound confident and hopeful, but at this point I really wasn't.

We arrived back at my office, but the suits just wouldn't work. No matter how hard Zhu Li, Varick and I worked, we just couldn’t get them off the ground. We continued to tinker and try to fix it, but to no avail.

* * *

“It’s not unstoppable.” I turn to the familiar voice.

“Dad?”

“I got him out of jail to help. I figured we need all the geniuses we can get our hands on right now. If the prison's still standing after all this is over, we can throw him back in,” said Lin standing behind Hiroshi.

“I know what you all must think of me, but I love Republic City and I would do anything to save her.”

“You think you know how to defeat this thing?” Korra asks.

“You must act like an infection: break the skin and attack its vital organs, disconnect the heart and the brain and this beast cannot live.”

“But how are we supposed to get inside?” Korra still had a skeptical look on her face.

“Future Industries has plasma saws for cutting platinum. If we had one on the mecha suit …”

“But the saws are way too big. We'd never get the suits off the ground,” I say.

“I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit and convert it into a plasma saw. Then we'll just have to land on the giant and cut open a hole big enough for someone to get in.”

“Like a metal mosquito.” A smile spreads over my face. We may be able to get this to work.

* * *

Korra looks at me with worry, but also a hint of determination. “How long will it take to get the plasma saws ready?”

“Just a few more minutes,” I reply to her.

“Get out there as soon as you can.” I watch as Korra leaves the office.

“Be safe Korra,” I whisper under my breath.

* * *

“If we stop that mecha giant, it will all be because of you.” I look up happily at my father. It had been so long since I was proud of him, but right now I was.

“You're the one who designed these incredible suits.” He reaches out and takes my hand. “It's great to be working together again.”

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

“We need to get out of here,” I cry as I hear the cracking of the ice.

“Almost there.” I watch as the Mecha suit shakes, trying to free itself from the ice.

I watch as ice falls from above and cracks against the glass of the hummingbird suit. “We have to go now!”

“Almost there. Almost there!” I could hear the concentration and determination in my dad’s voice, but I couldn’t pull my eyes away from the mecha giant’s arm above us.

I watch as the arm breaks free. “Dad! Now!” I strain.

“Goodbye, Asami. I love you.” Before I can say anything I feel my body catapulted from the hummingbird suit.

“Dad!” I scream as I continue to fly away from the suit. My parachute opens as I watch the mecha giant crush the hummingbird suit that I was just in a moment ago. My breath catches as I watch the crushed suit fall towards the ground. “T-thank you Dad. I-I love you,” I say to myself as I drift slowly towards the ground.

I watch as Korra and the others jump into the hole. "Good luck Korra," I whisper.

* * *

Korra I can’t lose you too. Please I can’t. I run as fast as I can from the area that I had landed. I follow the trail of rubble, towards the light source far away from myself.

I round a corner quickly, but dive into the nearest underground tunnel. A huge orb of light and energy was headed straight for me. I cough as the smoke and dust enters the tunnel. Once it settles down, I peer out of the tunnel. When I look towards the area that I was running to I see two coiled ribbons of green and yellow, two helices spiraling upward into the sky above.

After a few minutes of running I finally arrive to where the others are. In front of me is a huge pit covered with spirit vines and the helices of spiraling light in the center of it. Korra where are you? My eyes scan the area, but I can’t find her. No. I sprint into the pit and begin my search. She can’t be gone. I can’t lose her and my father. I just can’t! I heard everyone yelling her name, but I stayed silent. I knew that if I spoke up, I’d break into tears. I’d fall apart all over again.

Time slows as I search for her. It was probably only minutes, but it felt like hours. I turn to look at the new spirit portal, without any real reason. Is that a figure I see? Korra? Korra! I watch as she walks out of the portal while supporting Kuvira. I let out deep sigh and start to make my way towards her as fast as I can. I watch only Korra, scanning her for injuries. As I bring my gaze to her eyes, I notice that she’s looking at me. A small relieved grin spreads over both of our faces.

We all watch as Kuvira surrenders and allows herself to be taken away by the Beifong sisters. As we stand there, I reach out my hand and place it on Korra’s shoulder. She turns back and smiles at me. God have I missed that smile. I remove my hand slowly as the others gather around Korra and bring her in for a huge group hug.

While we walk out of the pit, I reach my arm around Korra’s waist and pull her close. I know that I shouldn’t be doing this, but I need her to know that I care about her and that I’m happy she’s safe. I lean in closely and whisper into her ear. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“I’m glad you are too,” she whispers back. After hearing that, I rest my head onto her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you made it through that mess and it didn't anger you too much...


	13. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on Dear Korra: Asami and Korra realize their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and liking the Fic. Here's the last chapter!
> 
> As always comments/kudos are always welcome. To be truthful, the more I see the more I write. It's good motivation lol.

Varrick’s and Zhu Li’s wedding was absolutely gorgeous. But to be truthful, the most gorgeous thing, well person, there was Korra. She was in her tradition southern water tribe dress and looked absolutely stunning.

I couldn’t bring myself to talk to Korra about my feelings yet. I needed to do it when we were alone. I still hadn’t gotten to be with her, even after Kuvira surrendered. I had to return and make the proper arrangements to fix Future Industries and handle everything related to my father. Korra on the other hand had to go about her Avatar duties.

I stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching as Ikki awkwardly danced with Huan. I watched as Bolin lifted Opal from the ground and spun her around. I watched as Zhu Li kissed Varrick. Everyone seemed so happy, yet I was still here lost.

“Hey you.” Korra nudges my shoulder as she stands beside me, breaking me from my daze.

“Hey.” I look down into her eyes and then give her a shy smile.

“You want to dance? I’d love to see those Fire Nation moves.” As she says this she bites her lower lip and grabs my hand, pulling me to the dance floor.

It was fun to watch Korra dance. I had expected her to be a bit more awkward, but she was actually very graceful. It’s probably from being a waterbender. We dance for a couple songs until Tenzin comes over and asks to speak to her. Korra looks at me, almost sadly, and then heads off towards one of the gazebos.

I wait a couple of minutes and then head over to find them. I pause just far enough so that they couldn’t see me, but close enough so that I could hear when they finished with their conversation. To be truthful, I’m acting kinda creepy right now, but isn’t that what you do when you’re in love?

“I know I was in a pretty dark place after I was poisoned. But I finally understand why I had to go through all that. I needed to understand what true suffering was so I could be more compassionate to others, even to people like Kuvira.”

I watch as Tenzin places a hand onto Korra’s shoulder and she welcomes it by placing her own on top. I didn’t want to ruin the moment, but this seemed like the best time to interrupt them before the started to speak again.

I walk towards them and clear my throat, “Excuse me Tenzin, Varrick is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glidersuit to fly off the tower?” I try to sound as convincing as possible.

I watch as Tenzin’s eyes pop open and he rushes off. “That doesn't seem like a good idea!”

I look over and see that Korra’s staring at me. “Wanna sit with me for a minute? I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet.” I smile and nod my head. We both take a seat on the steps and look out towards the new Spirit Portal. “I don't think I ever really apologized.”

I turn my head to face Korra. “For what?”

“For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner.” I watch as Korra lowers her gaze.

I turn my whole body to face Korra. “You don't need to apologize for anything.” I pause as I see Korra’s eyes rise and look into mine. “I'm just so happy you're here now.” But it’s me this time that can’t keep looking at her. I turn my head quickly away. I can feel tears welling up. “I don't think I could have handled losing you and my father in the same day.” I feel the tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

“I am so sorry for what happened.” I don’t look at her, but I can feel her get closer and slide her arms around me. Bringing me in as close as possible. While still in her embrace, I raise a hand to wipe the tears from my face.

“Thank you. I'm just glad I was able to forgive him.”

I feel Korra’s arms start to release me as my tears stop completely. “So, what now? Back to the dance floor?”

“I'm kind of all danced out. Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation,” I say jokingly.

“Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want.” I guess Korra didn’t catch that I was joking, but I don’t really mind.

“Really? Okay... I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World's like.”

“Sounds perfect.” I take a good look at her features. I can see a faint scar on her right cheek from her fight with Unalaq. I look down at her bare lips, wanting to kiss them, but I hold myself back.

“Umm, Korra?”

“Yeah Asami?”

“Did you get my letter?”

“Which one? I got a couple of them. If it was a reply to the one I sent you, then no. I was in the Earth Kingdom by then.”

“Oh.”

“Why, what’d it say? I mean, my mom could send it back here, but it’d just be faster if you told me.” Korra gives me that lopsided grin and I feel my heart skip a beat.

I pause, not knowing if I should tell the truth or not. “I… um… wrote quite a bit. Mostly about my feelings, I guess.” I squint, and try to think about how I should put this.

“Like what kind of feelings?” I look at Korra and see that she’s biting her lower lip. I don’t mean to, but I end up staring at her doing this.

“I…” I pause again. Korra raises her eyebrows encouraging me to continue. But she’s still biting her lower lip and it’s so distracting. “ILoveYouKorra,” I blurt out as fast as I can.

Korra releases her lower lip and the biggest grin is on her face now. She leans forward, almost touching her lips to mine. “I love you too.” My heart feels as if it's going to burst from my chest and I hold my breath. “Asami, I love you too,” she repeats.

I finally stop holding my breath. As I do this I feel Korra's hands on my cheeks. She looks into my eyes and closes the tiny gap between our lips. I lose myself instantly. Her lips are warm, but also slightly chapped. But still nice. I take this chance and slip my arms around her waist and bring her closer to me. We take the kiss slow. Just light touches at first, but then slowly they became more desperate and the kiss deepened. I don’t know about her, but I’d been waiting three years for this. Three years!

“I… Love… You… Korra…….” I manage to say between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Feel free to kudos/comment/subscribe if you liked it! Also feel free to check out my other Fics and my tumblr: ahhhsami.tumblr.com


End file.
